The Dead
by mlegates1
Summary: Book two to the Dead Mall
1. Chapter 1

*Max*

The dead fell to the ground burnt and limp. I watched as they fell and then suddenly turned towards the sound of boots hitting the pavement.

"If you have been bitten step away if u havn't put your hands in the sky!" a Female voice ordered as water was sprayed on the fire. I sheathed my sword and then stuck my hands in the air.

"Alex,stop kidding around and help us fight!" Another voice ordered Alex.

"Lighten up!"Alex laughed as a sudden "BOOM" rang out.

"Over here I called to the voices as Chris,Megan,and I dropped our hands to our sides.

"Oh wait your horses!"Alex growled as she turned around a corner and looked at me. She was wearing combat boots,an army fatigue uniform with an army Beret on her head,she had grenades strapped to her chest and hips,along with ammo that went to michine guns,and two pistols strapped to her hips, while In her right hand she held a bowie knife. when she got next to us she stuck her hand out and then said.

"Hi i'm Alex."

"I'm Max,this is my brother Chris,and my sister Megan."I introduced everyone.

"Nice to meet you"Alex said as she looked behinde her as if waiting for something or someone. I looked the same direction as her to see four people walking towards us.

"That's my Sister Elissa." Alex pointed towards a girl wearing all black leather with spikes and in her hand she held a machete

"Sup."Elissa said as she stopped walking and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's Brenna."Alex said pointing to a tall girl who had brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing black skinny jeans that had wholes at the knees,a black tanktop,a denim jacket,and her hair was put up in a ponytail.

"Hi"Brenna said as she smiled

"That's Rhiannon."Alex said pointing to a girl who looked about 15 and was taller than Breena,had the same brown hair and brown eyes as everyone else,had had a few freckles on her face. She wear a red belly shirt,a denim jacket with no sleeves,blue jeans that had dirt stained into them,a pair of cowgirl boots,a cowgirl hat on her head and In her hands she held a rifle.

"Howdy howdy"She said as she tipped her hat in a sign of salute.

"The last one, is Matthew."Alex said as she pointed to the only male in the group. he had short brown hair that stuck up as if he hadn't brushed it,and he had hazel eyes. He wore a black tanktop, a blue and white plaid jacket,purple skinny jeans,and a pair of combat boots. On his back he wore a black Katana

"Hi."Matthew said softly as he stared down at the ground.

"Nice to meet all of you."Megan said as we picked up our supplies.

"where are y'all heading?"Rhiannon asked.

"To find our mom."Chris said.

"Would u like to help us?"Megan asked them.

"Sure, but we'll have to find a different way."Alex said

"This way is full of the dead."Elissa said as a moan erupted from around the corner. Matthew ran over to the corner and peeked over.

"There's a group of them coming,20 of 'em,maybe more."Matthew said calmly as he turned towards Alex as if waiting for to make an order.

"If we're goona follow Max and 'em around,we better get outta here first." Rhiannon said.

"Lead the way."Alex said as she turned towards us.

"Okay." I said as we ran off a different direction.

'Lets hope mom's okay.' I thought as I lead the way.


	2. Chapter 2

*Logan*

I stepped out of the bus and onto the blood covered street. Swinging my broom stick against the dead. I killed the one's that blocked my way as everyone else followed me as i followed Mia. We ran through the streets Mia leading the way with the rest of us fighting off the dead. When we finally came to a stop I saw a big two story house in front of us. we slowly opened the gate and walked in. I closed the gate behind everyone and then followed them into the house as well. when everyone was inside we barricaded the windows and doors and sat up watch for the night. I was the first shift so i grabbed a chair and sat in the middle of the room where I could watch both doors and all three windows at the same time. after about an hour I walked up stairs,woke up Ayumi and then laid down. Sleep soon overtook me and before I knew it I passed out.

*Ayumi*

I sat in the middle of the room watching both doors while being bored out of my mind and trying my best not to let my self think of what could of happened to my friends and my family. I soon heard a moan and then a loud thud by the window that was by the front door. I got up and walked over slowly and carefully. When I got to the window I moved the blinds an inch so I could see outside. In front of the window stood thousands of the dead that stumbled towards the house we were in. I quickly dropped the blinds and moved to the other windows to see the same thing. I moved to the back door and looked out the small crack in it to see only a few of the dead in the back yard. I sighed a sigh of releif that we could actually escape. I then ran up the stairs to get the others. I was half way up the stairs when a sudden cracking sound echoed around the room and then a shower of shattered glass fell to the floor from each of the windows.

'Not good!' I thought as I moved my bangs out of my face and then watched as hundreds and thousands of the dead broke into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

*Ayumi*

I ran up the stairs two at a time as the dead broke through down below. When I got up stairs I woke everybody up,quietly, and had them grab their stuff as I opened the window and climbed I got everyone out the window I shut it and lead the way to the back yard. We were almost to the back yard when suddenly Matthew slipped and fell off the roof.

"Matthew!"Rosalinna cried as she grabbed his hand and tried to help him up but they both fell off. I quickly grabbed their hands and watched as Matthew's broom stick fell into the horde of the undead below. I then pulled them both up and told them to be more careful next time. We continued on our way until we got to the back yard, we then climbed down and slowly walked away trying our best not to make any sounds. As soon as we were away from the house we ran weapons at ready except Matthew,who's weapon had been lost.

*Max*

I lead the way around the city trying my best to avoid the dead as much as possible but the closer i got to my house the more dead there was. It made me worry even more about my mom. after about two hours. we finally made it too Chris',Megan's and I's house. we kicked the door open as Alex and them stayed outside guarding the house. Chris,Megan and I searched the house for our mom but to our dismay all we found was a letter written for Chris and Megan.

**Dear Chris and Megan,**

**I'm terribly sorry if you came looking for me and I was here, I went to the Hospital to see Max this was sapose to be taken off life support today but I just couldn't sit by and watched as he died. So I left. I felt so terrible for letting him die like that. After I left the Hospital I came back home. I waited for you too come home,but when you didn't after about 3 hours I started to worry and went looking for you. I first went to the mall looking looking for Megan,I never found you Megan all i found was corpses laying everywhere. So Next I went looking for Chris. Luckily I found him and told him to go find you Megan, while I went to the Hospital to see Max before we was taken off life support for good,But when I got there He was gone and the clothes I had left for him was as well. If either of you find him please call me. I'll be Kentucky with your cousins.**

**Love**

**Mom**

"I guess we're going to Kentucky."Chris said as he looked at Megan and I

"I can't."Megan said suddenly

"Why not?"

"I have to find my friends from the mall the others who helped me survive."

"So you think finding your friends is more important than finding mom?"

"I never said that!"

"HEY GUYS!"I Yelled cutting them off before they could argue anymore.

"We all gotta do what we gotta do."I said as I smiled Chris and Megan stared at me with a puzzled look on their faces.

"Megan has to find her friends,you gotta find mom."and I have to find this Girl."I told them

"What ever, I don't need you guys anyway!"Chris screamed at us as he stormed out of the house and past Alex and her group." Megan and I said our goodbyes as we went our separate ways,with Alex and her sisters following me and Matthew following Megan.


	4. Pause

**Sorry guys. But I'm am putting this story on hold for now. with this writers block i haven't been able to come up with anymore ideas lately. I will finish this story and remove this once i get some more ideas. And feel free to pm any ideas u guys have that might help. thanks! =)**


End file.
